The Born This Way Ball/Show/Act II
"Fashion of His Love" With pink lights and an extended intro, Lady Gaga performs "Fashion of His Love" next to a rotating clothes rack and mirror on the upper level of the castle. The song is performed with an abridged, cutting out the second verse, bridge, and the chorus after the bridge. The song ends abruptly, and immediately transition into "Just Dance". Over the course of the tour, this performance has featured a wide variety of costume changes. Since June 20, bedroom walls backdrops were added with some artwork featuring Gaga drawn by Ruben Ter-Sarkissian in the "boudoir". A mannequin with a blond wig was also added. On the next day, Fame, the fragrance could be seen on the boudoir used for the performance. From June 27, a picture of Jo Calderone was added on the boudoir. From April 27 to June 10, the clothes rack had the dancers outfits from "Highway Unicorn" and one giant faux-fur coat. On June 13, the costumes were replaced with previously worn outfits from 2008 to 2012: Bubble dress by Haus of Gaga, Kermit outfit by Jean-Charles de Castelbajac, Egyptian gold outfit by Zaldy, spiked mirror outfit by Armani Privé, keytar dress by Perry Meek for Haus of Gaga. The faux-fur coat was the only kept item from the rack. The order of which the clothes are seen are never the same as the technician backstage fill the rack with the selected clothes in no particular order. After a month break, the clothes rack since August 14 featured the original white origami dress by Haus of Gaga, the oversized purple jacket by Muto-Little Costumes which replaced the gold outfit by Zaldy. On the various levels of the castle, more "bedroom" backdrops were added along with a canopy bed on the floor. The Born This Way Ball Tour Fashion of His Love 001.jpg|1 The Born This Way Ball Tour Fashion of His Love 002.jpg|2 The Born This Way Ball Tour Fashion of His Love 003.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Fashion of His Love 004.jpg|3 The Born This Way Ball Tour Fashion of His Love 007.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Fashion of His Love 006.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Fashion of His Love 005.jpg|4 The Born This Way Ball Tour Fashion of His Love 008.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Fashion of His Love 009.jpg The Born This Way Ball Fashion Of His Love 010.jpg Fashion Of his Love Milan.jpg :Lady Gaga's outfits for this song #Dress by Atelier Versace — April 27, May 2, 2012 #Red coat by Haus of Gaga —May 3, 2012 #Keyboard dress by Perry Meak (Haus of Gaga) - May 5, 2012 #Purple outfit by Moschino — May 7, 10, 2012 #Pink "Origami crane" dress by Christian Dada — May 12, 2012 to February 11, 2013 - PRESENT) "Just Dance" Beginning immediately after "Fashion of His Love", Lady Gaga performs "Just Dance" which begins with an extended intro. During the breakdown, the song shifts to the Robots to Mars remix while Lady Gaga leaves the stage for a costume change. Many of the outfits worn during this performance are the same as the outfits worn during "Fashion of His Love", but occasionally different costumes are used. Starting last 7th July to present, Gaga played a pink customised Keytar while performing the bridge. Starting last 14th of August to present, photos from the "Artpop" photoshoot are projected on the windows of the castle. A bed is also put on the floor of the castle. The lights illuminating the castle are originally blue in the song, but the show at Armeets Arena had pink lights. From August 16, 2012, the lights were purple. The Born This Way Ball Tour Just Dance 001.jpg|1 The Born This Way Ball Tour Just Dance 002.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Just Dance 003.jpg|2 The Born This Way Ball Tour Just Dance 004.jpg|3 The Born This Way Ball Tour Just Dance 005.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Just Dance 006.jpg|4 The Born This Way Ball Tour Just Dance 007.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Just Dance 008.jpg BTWBT - Just Dance (Custom Pink Keytar).jpg|5 normal_296996_471426386209691_180504712_n.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Just Dance Keytar 001.jpg :Lady Gaga's outfits for this song #Keyboard dress by Perry Meek (Haus of Gaga) (Apr 27 - May 2, May 5, 2012) #Red coat by Haus of Gaga —May 3, 2012 # Purple outfit by Moschino — May 7, 10, 2012 #Pink outfit by Christian Dada (May 18, 2012 to February 11, 2012) #Custom Pink Keytar by ??? (June 27, 2012 to February 11, 2012) "LoveGame" The performance of "LoveGame" consists of a new shortened version with the Dave Audé remix as the ending. During the opening night performance, Lady Gaga performed with a new version of the Disco Stick (dubbed "The Disco Scepter"). However, it was not used again. The performance begins with Lady Gaga appearing with a capsule on the runway, often adorned with a crown that resembles the headpiece of the Statue of Liberty. She performs the song with it's original choreography. On dates without a Monster Pit, she performs the song on the main stage. The Born This Way Ball Tour LoveGame 001.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour LoveGame 002.jpg 5-12-12 Terry Richardson 007.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour LoveGame 004.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour LoveGame 005.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour LoveGame 006.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour LoveGame 007.png The Born This Way Ball Tour LoveGame 008.png The Born This Way Ball Tour LoveGame 009.jpg window-1.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour LoveGame 011.jpg|2 : Lady Gaga's outfits for this song #Crown, top, skirt and boots by Atelier Versace — April 27th to September 2, 2012 and September 8, 2012 - Present ##Disco Torch by Haus of Gaga — April 27th and May 2-3, 2012 only ##Crown by Haus of Gaga — May 5, 2012-Present #Bodysuit by Void of Course, skirt and boots by Atelier Versace — September 4, 2012 : Dancers' outfits for the song #Outfits by Atelier Versace "Telephone" After "LoveGame", "Telephone" is performed on the runway with it's original choreography. On dates without a Monster Pit, Lady Gaga performs the song on the main stage. At the end of the song, Gaga leaves the stage. The Born This Way Ball Tour Telephone 001.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Telephone 005.jpg i4c8fb0df235ea_700.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Telephone 003.jpg